


Sunday

by Judybrandtner



Series: Family of Ten [21]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: One day on the life of the Frasers





	1. Chapter 1

Jamie Fraser's Sunday started by the sound of the clock alarm and the rustling of his wife's attempts to extricate herself from his tight embrace. The only bad thing Claire's job had, those Sundays she was on call and they couldn't cuddle, and everything coming after that, until late on their bed at Lallybroch, where they went on every available weekend.

'Any plans for today?' Claire asked as she dressed, Jamie tickling any patch of skin left at his reach.

''Tis warm today,' Jamie answered, 'I'm thinkin' in to take the lasses to play on the park.'

'Have fun.' She said, kissing him on the lips.

The four Fraser sisters had also woken up, busting on their parents' room to pass time with Claire before she was off. And so, after a hearty family breakfast, Claire left for work and Jamie prepared the girls and a bag of snacks for their excursion to the park. The June weather was warm and sunny, the park full of families, joggers and people with dogs. Without any friends present and all their cousins up on Lallybroch, Faith, Brianna and Morag started off by play together on the sand, just in front of the bench their father was sitting with their youngest sister buggy, but soon at some point Brianna went to play with a lonely dark haired boy sitting on the swings.

'Da!' She came to him some time later. 'This is Roger, he's new on the city. Can we have some snacks?'

'Aye, Welcome Edinburgh Roger.' Said Jamie 'Let me clean those wee grubby hands before ye can eat. Ye ken how yer mam is about germs.'

'She's a doctor.' Wee Roger said 'Bree told me now.' 

Jamie finished cleaning the two children and they quickly darted off back to the swings with their food. Few minutes later, a man, older than Jamie, went on to sit at the same bench than him.

'So you're the father of the little red-haired girl.' The man talked to him.

'Aye, she's my daughter.' Said Jamie. 'She got all my colours.'

'I'm Reverend Wakefield, Roger's uncle.' Said the man

'Pleased to meet ye Reverend.' Said Jamie, offering his hand for a friendly shake. 'He looks a good lad.'

'Yes, he is.' Said Roger's uncle. 'And I'm happy he's making friends. It's been hard times for him. His parents passed away recently, an accident. And I was the only relative able to take the poor boy in.'

'My condolences to yer family Reverend.' Said Jamie. making the sign of the cross in himself. 'My wife also lost her parents at a young age, I ken what it feels like.'


	2. Chapter 2

After the park and a visit to a local burger place, where Jamie was made eat a children's menu by the girls, so little Julia would get her own plushy toy as the three eldest did, the girls had go upstairs for a nap while Jamie did some cleaning and attended call by his mother, updating him with the news that his niece Kitty had finally lost the tooth it had been moving for the last weeks, and by Murtagh from France, where he had attended to his wife's niece's wedding, telling them the hour they were due to land back on Edinburgh and arrive to the Frasers' house for a dinner and give the girls the big bag of presents Murtagh and Suzette had purchased for them during their holiday. By mid-evening the girls were up again, sprawled on the living room rug watching old Horrible Histories episodes while Jamie relaxed on the sofa. checking the rugby scores on his phone before it was time for dinner.

'I'm on a break,' Claire sent to him, 'are you there? what are you doing?'

'Aye Sassenach, I'm here.' he immediately answered. 'Just sitting here with the rugby news.'

'What the girls are doing?' A loud laugh came for the girls at the same time he read the message.

'Get together lasses, let's make a photo for mum.' A minute later Claire smiled as she received a photo of the four little girls smiling widely at her. 

'How was the park?' He asked Jamie again.

''Twas fun aye.' Jamie answered her. 'Warm and nice. The girls ad a lot of fun playing and Bree made a new friend.'

'Oh, did she?' Claire sent next.

'A young lad named Roger.' Jamie explained. 'He just moved with his uncle after his parents were killed on an accident.'

'That's horrible,' Said Claire on the next message, 'I'm happy he found a friend on Bree.'

'Me too, I exchanged phones with his uncle for go sometime to play on his home. He's the reverend at the local Presbyterian parish church.'

'I have to go now,' Sent Claire,' Give the girls a kiss from me.'

'Talk to ye later then,' Jamie answered with a heart emoji, 'I love ye Sassenach.'

'Love you too, Jamie.' Said Claire's last message.

'Da, I'm hungry.' Said Brianna to him.

'Aye, 'tis getting dinner time.' Said Jamie checking the time in his phone. 'Take care of yer sisters while I prepare the dinner Faith.'

Dinner was a simple affair, just some grilled chicken with mashed potatoes, carrots and peas, which happened to be Morag's least favourite food.

'Dinna put yer peas on my plate, Morag!' Brianna said returning the little green balls on her sister's plate, for Morag trying to slip them back to Brianna's at the moment she stop looking 'Da, tell Morag to stop!.'

'Morag, a nighean, peas are good for ye, to help ye grow up strong.' Jamie tried to explain, but before he could finished, a full food battle broke out the three eldest sisters, Faith joining after she received a carrot on her face by accident. 'Och lasses, stop!' Jamie exclaimed until they listened to him. 'Look at yerselves, ye're going directly to the bath and then to help me clean all this mess.' The three girls looked regretfully at him, just before laugh at the lost pea balancing in one of Jamie's red curls.

Jamie looked at his watch, it was nine o'clock. The girls were clean and already in bed and Claire wouldn't be back for at least another hour, so he were to the living room, pour himself a drum of whiskey and laid in the sofa watching a documentary about life on the middle ages. Soon his eyes started to feel heavy and he fell deeply asleep within minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Claire arrived home past eleven, an emergency surgery had made her to arrive home late. After leave her bag and jacket on the entrance, she walked into the living room to find her husband, deeply asleep on the sofa; Claire laughed at it and made a photo with her phone of Jamie sprawled on the furniture piece, several inches smaller than his height before go to kiss Jamie, who didn't wake up, on the brow, cover him with their Fraser tartan blanket, drink the rest of the whiskey left on the tumbler, switched off the TV and the lights and walked upstairs to their bedroom. The girls were also profoundly sleep as she checked on them, only Morag woke as her mother fixed her bed covers.

'Mam, we went to the park, and we had a food fight.' Said the little girl to Claire before a big yawn.

'You can tell me tomorrow.' Said Claire before kiss her red curls as she had done minutes earlier with her father. 'Go back to sleep.'

Jamie woke up on the darkness, unsure of where he was. He had been dreaming he was an outlaw after the battle of Culloden, living on a dark cave to protect Claire and the girls from the abusive redcoats, so it took several seconds for him to begin recognising the familiar forms of the room- the IKEA bookcases it took him three hours to assemble, the TV, the coffee table with Faith's doll on it. Claire, where was she? was his first conscious thought, he found a message from her on her phone saying she was home and he looked to cute to be woken up. He immediately got up, his neck snapping in protest of the time passed on the sofa, and walked throughout the darkness to his bedroom. Claire was already on bed, sleeping on her side, waking up as Jamie cuddle up to her, kisses tickling her neck.

'Welcome back.' Said Claire, 'Too tired of just take care of the children?' She joked on him.

'Not a mean task, Sassenach.' Jamie answered to Claire 'I've had to stop a food war.' 

'Morag told me.' Claire said as she tried to turn to look at him, but Jamie didn't let her, keeping her firmly on position, his hands starting to dive inside her nightgown. Claire knew perfectly what was on his mind.

'I've been watching the most interesting documentary.' He said to Claire, rolling her nightgown to her waist and working with her knickers.

'Did you?' Said Claire trying to reach for Jamie's sleeping trousers, only to find him already waist down naked. A determined man, her husband was.

'They explain that medieval people believed in something called "the second sleep".' Jamie explained meanwhile he rid Claire of her underwear. 'They went to sleep early, sleep for a while and then wake up in the middle on the night for a while before go back to sleep. Some people used that night time for do some tasks but most prefer to use the time in go to bed their ladies.' Jamie positioned himself and entered Claire on a single movement, making her moan. 'They thought that being rested would help them in serve their wives better because they thought women needed also to climax to conceive a child.'

'Good for them then.' Said Claire, close to her own climax as Jamie's fingers played with her clitoris.

'Dinna be so loud.' Said Jamie, putting his hand on her mouth for few seconds before returning to its job between Claire's legs 'I dinna want ye to wake up the whole neighborhood.' He increased the speed of his thrusts and his fingers until she reached her peak.

'Oh, God Jamie.' Said Claire as Jamie emptied himself deep inside her.

Minutes later they were sleep again, cuddle up to each other in the same position they had made love. Next day was due to be as busy as the Sunday had been and they needed that second sleep.


End file.
